


Pissed Off

by NaGaKi108



Series: Deceit Fanfics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: After all, didn't all humans lie? Didn't they all somehow deceived others? Be it by their own amusement or by their security. Be it by omission, or by direct trickery. Didn't they all had some being like him inside them, be it as misleading, as a security web, as an actual manipulation tactic, or as a means to keep hope alive?





	Pissed Off

**Author's Note:**

> I am, so so fucking annoyed of seeing him be excluded.  
> So this is both a character study and a critic to the fandom.

He groaned, the ache of his body reminding him of all the pain he currently had hidden. He wanted to cry, and that wasn't normal.  
He ached for company, his body touch starved for actual contact - not that he would dismiss the touch of his eternal companion snakes, Misleading and Trickery, but they weren't humans and definitely did not have human-like shapes - and his emotions a mess.

He hated it, or at least a big part of himself did. He hated how they excluded him, how they refused to listen to what he had to say just because of the trait he represented. He hated the fact he was hated.

And how ironic it was for the Serpent, the snake, the biblical figure of what caused the fall of humankind, to desire being loved. Hell, it wasn't that, he didn't desire to be **Loved** , just **accepted**. He was, after all, a big part of their host whether they all liked to admit it or not.

After all, didn't all humans lie? Didn't they all somehow deceived others? Be it by their own amusement or by their security. Be it by omission, or by direct trickery. Didn't they all had some being like him inside them, be it as misleading, as a security web, as an actual manipulation tactic, or as a means to keep hope alive?

Lies were one of the traits most humans shared. Common sense and Logic weren't as common as people liked to believe. Compassion and charity were not things that shined often. Anxiety was momentary, and in the cases where it wasn't, it was so amplified that it reached extremes.

Those were all common traits of humans, and yet, the one they all shared without a shadow of a doubt was the lies they said. Constantly lying, constantly tricking, constantly making a tale no matter the reason.

Humans were wicked things, and maybe that explained why they hated him.

Because they hated being shown what they really were? Because they hated being reminded of the simple fact of life? Because they couldn't stand to see what they hated of themselves reflected in his eyes? Because they hated being reminded that his host _-Thomas, sweet innocent cinnamon roll Thomas-_ was also a human?

He was pissed off. He was tired of being excluded. He hated with every single part of his being the treatment he was being given.  
And yet.

  
And yet, wasn't he also being excluded by his host? By the one he had protected in the only way he could? Wasn't he hated by all the sides in an equal way? Wasn't he being rejected by the one who used to understand him before?

They wanted a villain, and since Virgil changed to be an anti-hero, then maybe Deceit should give them a Villain.  
A real Villain who wasn't afraid of being evil. Maybe he should give them the worst of their nightmares. After all, he knew the fears the others tried so very hard to pretend weren't there.

 

All the fears they tried to hide behind lies of Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr. But be aware, however, that I am a Deceit Fan and my opinion might not change.
> 
> [Analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com]


End file.
